


The Storm Outside Our Door

by fell_in_love_didnt_you



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, baz pitch - Fandom
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_in_love_didnt_you/pseuds/fell_in_love_didnt_you
Summary: Outside of the dorm room, thunder crashes and shales the grounds. Simon can feel his bed shift and ruble under him with the loud bangs, and he hugs just a bit closer onto Baz. Baz smiles at this, the cheeky bastard. He squeezes one of Simon’s hands in his own and says, “It’s a bit of thunder, Snow.”





	The Storm Outside Our Door

Outside of the dorm room, thunder crashes and shales the grounds. Simon can feel his bed shift and ruble under him with the loud bangs, and he hugs just a bit closer onto Baz. Baz smiles at this, the cheeky bastard. He squeezes one of Simon’s hands in his own and says, “It’s a bit of thunder, Snow.” 

“Fuck you,” Simon whispers back with a chuckle, and Baz laughs, too. Simon wiggles his head into Baz’s chest again, and Baz brings the blanket up just as a flash of bright lightning lights the room up. The thunder follows not even a second behind, and Simon shudders in Baz’s arms again. 

He looks up through his hands at Baz, who’s eyes open to meet Simon’s. “Si,” he mumbles, pressing their foreheads together. “It’s a storm, love. It’ll pass.” Simon nods and breathes out heavily. He hates it when it storms here. He feels cooped up like a chicken that doesn’t know up from down. 

He readjusts his head against Baz and feels his boyfriend tense. Simon pauses and looks down, and he furrows his brows. Baz’s eyes have grown back, and the teeth behind his lips have grown. Simon sits up and asks, “When was the last time you fed?” Baz shakes his head and turns away, but Simon straddles him and forces Baz to lay flat on the bed. “When?” he insists. 

Baz looks away and mumbles, “I was going to hunt tonight.” Thunder cracks in the background after he says that. “Plans got rained out,” he adds with a sarcastic chuckle. Simon sees that his eyes are still far too dark for comfort, and he leans down so that his eyes are even with Baz’s. “What are you doing?” Baz asks. 

Simon looks to the side and says, “Drink.” He feels Baz’s head shake, and hands come up to push him away, but he grabs ahold of them and shoves them into the bed. “Drink!” he says with much more force, and when he doesn’t feel anything, he looks down to see Baz’s mouth and eyes clamped shut. Simon sighs and sits back on his haunches, still pinning Baz’s legs down under him. 

“I can’t,” Baz mumbles, and Simon lets go of his hands. Baz brings his own hand up to his mouth and seems to sink his own teeth into his palm. “It’s too dangerous.” 

There’s a silence as the rain outside picks up, pounding against the windows and begging to be let in. Simon looks over to where more lightning flashes. It makes his heart pound in his ears, but that could be the situation they’re in. He catches a glint when the next lightning strike comes down, and he realizes what it is. Simon reaches over to the bedside table for it, and he brings it against his palm. 

“The hell are you doing?” Baz asks, trying to sit up on his elbows. Simon bites his lip as he drags the small pocket knife across his skin, and he drops it as his own blood leaks out of the small wound he’s made. The knife clatters against the ground and is drowned out a second later by loud thunder. 

Simon scoots up to Baz again, this time hearing loud drips splash onto the comforter and probably Baz’s body as well. Simon bent back down on his elbows, body flush against Baz’s. He brought his hand up next to Baz’s mouth, smiling and whispering, “Drink.” 

There was still a hesitation in his eyes, but Simon could tell Baz was cracking with actual blood so close to him. The hesitation was only there for another moment as Baz looked into Simon’s eyes, and Simon, still smiling, just nodded his head. He felt Baz stall when he pressed Simon’s palm to his face, and then he opened his lips, and Simon dropped his head onto Baz’s chest. 

It was truly a strange feeling to be fed on by his boyfriend. It didn’t feel like someone leaving a hickey; it felt metallic and like a low burning was spreading through his veins. It might’ve been Baz’s venom, but Simon wasn’t an expert on vampires. He left that shit to Dr. Wellbelove. Simon had to bite into his other hand when he felt Baz’s teeth nick his skin in a few places. He could feel small tears sting his eyes, and Baz finally drew back a minute or two later. 

A loud clap of thunder brought Simon back, and he could feel Baz’s hands, now warm, cupping his cheeks. Simon lifted his face and smiled. A few of those stray tears had made their way down his cheeks, and he whispered, “All better, Baz?” 

Baz chuckled, leaning over and opening the bedside table’s drawer. He produced some white bandages and began to wrap Simon’s hand up, and Simon propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look. Baz’s cheeks were flush now in the minimal light from the lamp Baz had turned on, and he smiled as Baz kissed his bandage-wrapped hand when he was done.


End file.
